The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zonal Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium×hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sweberry’.
The new Zonal Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Zonal Geranium cultivars with early flowering habit and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Zonal Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Dresden, Germany during the summer of 2001 of two unnamed proprietary selections of Pelargonium×hortorum, not patented. The cultivar Sweberry was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany in June, 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Zonal Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Dresden, Germany since January, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Zonal Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.